Alternative Season 1 (1963)/A Strange Child/Part 1
Script The Child It's the end of a school day at Coal Hill School. Ian knocks on Barbara's door. Barbara: Come in. Ian comes in and sits down. Ian: I've come to talk to you about Susan Foreman. She hasn't handed in her homework for three weeks. And then makes silly mistakes in science. I was setting the class a sum with A, B and C as three dimensions. Flashback: Susan: You have to use D, E and F, Mr. Chesterton! Ian: Why? Susan: Without it, you can't do the sum! Ian (sighs): Aah. Time as the fourth dimension, I presume. What are the fifth and sixth dimensions? Susan: Space is the fifth and the sixth is the empty hole which puts them together. End of flashback. Barbara: I've had the same problems. She hasn't handed in her homework, she says her grandfather loses it in his files. Ian: That excuse is just too good. Barbara: I've got her adress from the office. 76 Totter's Lane. Ian: Let's go there! The Junkyard Ian and Barbara step out of Ian's car. Barbara: It can't be this junkyard. Her grandfather's a doctor. It pays well. Ian and Barbara hear Susan going in the back entrence. Ian (whispers): She's here. Let's see what this junkyard really is. Barbara pushes open the doors and they walk through. Inside is a collection of things such as match boxes, and comic books. Barbara (whispers): We'll have to talk to the authorties. Susan's grandfather can't let her live in this condition. Barbara and Ian walk over to find a policebox. Ian: It's a police box. What's it doing here? They walk around it. Ian: It has to be connected through the floor. Barbara: That's strange. It's humming. Ian: Humming? It can't be. The Doctor An old man walks through the fog. Ian: Excuse me. Man: Are you talking to me? Ian: Yes. I'm talking to you. I'll have to ask your name, and why you're here. Man: Quite the detective, aren't you? I refuse to give my name. Ian: You do know that makes us more supsicous of you. Man: Us? Barbara: Good evening. Man: What do you want? Ian: I'm Ian Chesterton, teacher of science at Coal Hill School. We heard of my students come through here. The man laughs. Ian: That's not funny. The only sensible option is to look inside the police box. Man: Certainly not. Barbara: May I ask why? Man: I forbid it. Ian: It isn't your property, is it? And I don't understand your anger. Man: I wouldn't worship you, like your students. Barbara: Our students don't worship us, but they certainly act better than you. Man: Really? Are you accusing me of being childish? Barbara: I am. The door suddenly opens a crack. Susan: Grandfather! There's a Beatles song on the radio. Man: Shut the door. Ian and Barbara run in. The TARDIS Susan is standing by the console. Susan: Mr. Chesterton? Miss. Wright? What are you doing here? The man comes in. Barbara: Are you Doctor Foreman? Man: What? Doctor who? As for you Susan, did you invite these people here? Susan: No. Ian: It's... It's... It's bigger on the inside! Doctor: Quite correct. Ian: How do you do it? Susan: I'm forbidden to tell. Grandfather, these two are nice people. Why don't you let them go. Doctor: No. Susan, my dear, if I let them go, then we must go as well. If not, we'll be the main attraction in the whole of London. Barbara: I promise not to tell anyone your secret if you let us go. Ian: Barbara! What are you doing? We'll have to tell someone. The Doctor grabs a notebook and writes "On Earth, the females are less intelligent than the males.". Barbara: Susan, you're a human. You don't talk alienease. You don't have three eyes and green skin. Susan: I'm an alien. I am 267 years old. Ian: So you're older than us? Why do you need to come to school? Susan: By the standards of my home planet, I'm still a child. Barbara: Doctor, please just let us go. Doctor: No. Susan: Please let therm go. Doctor: We'll leave too. Susan: No! I love 1963. I'll go with them. Doctor: Really, are you sure? Susan: Yes. The Doctor trys to open the doors, but pushes the wrong button. Susan: No! That's the randomiser! Doctor: I didn't even know the TARDIS had a randomiser. Barbara: TARDIS? Susan: Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Ian: Let us go back! Ian pulls a lever, and everyone gets knocked out. The TARDIS lands in Victorian London. Part 2 coming soon! Category:Stories featuring the First Doctor